no me, no you, no more (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Может быть, он был достаточно глуп и сентиментален, и уж точно настолько сильно в неё влюблён, чтобы оказаться сейчас рядом с ней.


**no me, no you, no more**

 **Автор:** reichnbatch  
 **Переводчик:** Furimmer **Оригинальный текст:** s/11716607/1/no-me-no-you-no-more  
 **Фэндом:** Доктор Кто  
 **Персонажи:** Ривер Сонг/Доктор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Романтика, Ангст

 **Размер:** Мини, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус:** закончен

 **Описание:**  
Может быть, он был достаточно глуп и сентиментален, и уж точно настолько сильно в неё влюблён, чтобы оказаться сейчас рядом с ней.

Когда они встретились впервые, она даже не знала, что он и есть Доктор, он казался просто раздражающим стариком, который, как ни странно, знал её. Он, предполагалось, хирург, который должен был помочь ей стащить голову её мужа, потому что в его ничтожном мозге застрял бесценный алмаз, который она очень хотела заполучить, да, спасибо.

Но вместо одарённого профессионала она получила этого чудака, который отрицал даже возможность подобных действий и продолжал задавать неправильные (или наоборот, очень даже правильные) вопросы. Она же послала записку! Он знал, на что шёл!

Они немного поспорили, и он даже напомнил ей её вторую жену (о, милая и славная малышка Клара! Настоящий дьявол в постели). И он, и она были жуткими тупицами. И тогда её «любимый» муж выяснил, что она планирует сделать, и решил убить их. Как грубо!

Странный мужчина неожиданно оказался очень даже полезным. Он оказался довольно умным и сообразительным, да и говорил в нужный момент нужные вещи.

Они сбежали с головой короля в сумке, и, когда они лежали на холодном снегу, пытаясь отдышаться, этот человек (она даже не знала его имени) начал смеяться, так искренне и заразительно… Она тоже не удержалась.

Может быть, она, наконец, поняла, почему её муж — настоящий и единственный муж, Доктор — брал всегда с собой компаньонов: иногда, когда ты находишь правильного человека, он может быть полезным. «Этот парень, — подумала она, — может стать отличным компаньоном». А он и стал для неё сейчас.

Хотя она и задержалась с ним не только поэтому. Конечно, в будущем он вполне мог показать себя ещё с более лучшей стороны, но сейчас… Он просто нравился ей. С его сердитыми бровями и острым языком он был почти как… Он уже напомнил ей её вторую жену, но не только её.

Пока он чрезмерно восхищался ТАРДИС (о, как же её муж всегда любил слушать это восхищение), говорил, что весь шум на самом деле из его живота, потому что он голоден, хотя на самом деле это Король возмущался в сумке, и больше всего, когда грустные глаза рассматривали её, пока они ожидали еду, и когда все разумные вопросы были произнесены… Она чувствовала вину.

Ей очень сильно начал нравиться этот старый парень… Она не влюбилась, конечно, это было бы слишком быстро, но… Он был милый, весёлый, и смотрел на неё самыми добрыми глазами на свете. Глазами, полными понимания и заботы, глазами, что утешали её. Такие глаза она видела только у своего мужа, когда он был особенно нежен с ней.

Но он не был её мужем, её Доктором. Конечно, не был.

Доктор носился по Вселенной в поисках приключений и даже не думал о ней, совсем-совсем не думал. Она любила его сильнее, чем кого-либо ещё. Она умрёт за него и не ждёт, что он сделает для неё то же самое. Любить его, разделять с ним приключения… Этого было достаточно.

Он не был плохим или чёрствым с ней. Нет, он отвечал на её поцелуи с не меньшим энтузиазмом, когда был в настроении. Она видела, как он пытается всё делать для неё, и всё, что он сделал (и она прощена, всегда и полностью прощена), и он всегда забирал её на свидания. Он держал её за руку, когда ей было страшно, и пел колыбельные, когда её мучили кошмары.

Но как только двери ТАРДИС закрывались, Ривер возвращалась в свою камеру, и он снова бороздил просторы Вселенной, живя своей жизнью, полной чудес и приключений. Без неё. Она, может, и была желанной, но ненужной. Он мог жить своей жизнью без неё легко и отлично, в то время, как она… Она даже не могла представить своё существование во Вселенной без него.

И сейчас Ривер хотела, чтобы её муж оказался рядом так сильно, как никогда прежде, если такое вообще возможно. Но единственный, кто сейчас с ней был, — этот старик с заботой в глазах. И она совсем не хотела в него влюбляться, хотя понимала, что именно это сейчас и происходит. Потому, что он так сильно был похож на её мужа (может, потому ей так сильно и нравилась Клара, что напоминала его).

Он начал задавать ей вопросы об её дневнике, о человеке, который подарил ей его. И это было слишком для неё. Слёзы уже были готовы пролиться из её глаз, когда внезапно появился покупатель, и она вновь была спасена.

Ну, не совсем она, но её чувства точно. Но всего на мгновение, учитывая то, что официант т огромный робот начали задавать вопросы о Докторе, и ей пришлось подтвердить, да, она та женщина, что любит Доктора, но это не значит, что чувство хоть немного взаимны.

Правда в том, что любя Доктора, нельзя ожидать, что он полюбит тебя в ответ. Она даже не волнует его на столько, чтобы он мог пересечь всю Вселенную, чтобы в очередной раз спасти её. Она бы сделала это для него, он для неё — нет. Даже если она умрёт, это совсем ничего не изменит в его жизни.

Если бы его хоть сколько-то заботило, жива она или нет, он сейчас был бы рядом с ней. Но здесь нет никого…

Нет, есть. Этот человек здесь, смотрит с нежностью на неё, и его глаза говорят, что всё будет хорошо, ей только надо позволить ему решить эту проблему. Она будет в целости и сохранности, если только доверится ему.

— Привет, сладкая, — прошептал он, и тогда всё обрело безумный смысл для неё. Конечно.

Она снова влюбилась в своего мужа, даже не узнав его. И самое важное, он был здесь, рядом с ней. Может, она была неправа, и он заботится о ней чуточку больше.

Может быть, он был достаточно глуп и сентиментален, и уж точно настолько сильно в неё влюблён, чтобы оказаться сейчас рядом с ней. По крайней мере, она на это надеется.


End file.
